The Taming of the Shrew
by kaoru240
Summary: Una comica propuesta.Ichigoxrukia. esta es un traduccion de la original, pertenece a Ren is a bird. por favor reviews


The Taming of the Shrew (La dominación de la Arpía)

**_Nota/kaoru_**: bn aquí les tengo otra traducción, este fanfic no me pertenece si no que al grandioso **ren is a bird , **a mi me gustaron muchos sus fanfic de Bleach, este es el primero que hizo y es un one-shot, pero esto no queda hasta aquí ya veran en la nota final, .

**_Nota/ren is a bird: _**

Dislaimer: Yo poseo una copia de los trabajos de Shakespeare (¡huele tan bien y erudito!). Kubo Tite posee Bleach.

Resumen: Bien, talvez no es una dominación. Sino que una graciosa propuesta(IchigoxRukia). Sucede en pocos años en el futuro.

Spoilers: Los personajes de Bleach son Ichigo y Rukia... ellos disfrutan pelear uno con el otro…Ese es su Spoilers

Cuando él sugirió que ellos tomaran un desvío a través del parque para ir a casa, ella realmente no pensó mucho sobre eso. Cuando él se detuvo bajo los alrededores de unos árboles de cerezo y la obliga refugiarse bajo uno de ellos, y entonces pasaron unos cinco minutos alli, ella empezó a preguntarse si él se estaba sintiendo bien. Pero cuando él se volvió hacia ella con una mirada pensativa en sus ojos, ella se preguntaba si el sol había freído su cerebro.

"ey, Ichigo" Rukia cruzó sus brazos y lo miro furiosa"¿Acaso Renji te pego muy duro durante esa "reunion de hombres" cuando peleaban anoche?

Oh, bueno. El crujir de las cejas regresaba. Él estaba bien. "Ese tatuado tambien estaba ebrio tanto que no podia conseguir dar un bueno golpe.

"Bien, ahora que se que todavía tienes dos de tus neuronas funcionando, quizas deberiamos irnos a casa" Rukia dijo mientras continuaaba el camino "Pienso que Yuzu esta haciendo estofado de carne para la cena de esta noche"

"¡Puedes aguantar todavía por unos malditos segundos!" Tomando su brazo, mientras tirándolo hacia el para detenerla.

"¿Que diablos estas haciendo?"

Rukia siente su estomago cuando ve a Ichigo caer en una rodilla ante ella, tomando su mano. El comenzó a buscar su mirada, con una intensa luz mas grande de lo normal.

"Te podré comparar al mes florido…" comenzó a través de los dientes rechinados.

"¡Estas ebrio!"

"¡Callate! Estoy tratando de ser romantico aquí". Con su mano libre, Ichigo limpio su cara "No hables por dos minutos¿Piensas que puedes hacer eso?

Rukia cabeceo débilmente "OK" ella rechinó

Después de un respiración profunda (y unas pocas palabras seleccionadas) empezó de nuevo.

"_¿Te podré comparar al mes florido?  
En belleza y mesura lo superas;  
sus brotes mecen el viento enfurecido  
y sus galas son glorias pasajeras.  
A veces arde el sol como de fuego,  
a veces nubla su esplendor de oro;  
por cambio natural o fatal fuego  
toda belleza sufre deterioro.  
Pero la tuya siempre será tuya  
ya que es eterno tu floral estío;  
la muerte no te hará víctima suya,  
pues inmortal saldrás del verso mío.  
Mientras que el hombre tenga aquí su puesto,  
esto será y vivirás por esto. "_

En la linea final, el la miraba, con sus gentiles ojos castaños, "Ey, Rukia¿Te casarias conmigo?"

"Pienso que me voy a desmayar" Los sentidos de su Gigai estaban funcionando mal, eso tenia que ser la explicación. Tiene que conseguir que Urahara lo revise.

"¡Eso es todo lo que puedes decir!" con un rápido movimiento, el estaba afirmando sus hombros, "maldición Rukia, estoy avergonzado ante ti, estuve con el loco del gorro y las sandalias mientras me daba un consejo sobre relaciones, porq le pedi estupidamente que arreglara el anillo de mi madre que para que encajara en tus pequeñísimos dedos, y mi papá está sollozando ahora cada vez que yo lo veo porque su muchacho pequeño está volviéndose un hombre…"

"Bien, eso explica por qué esos dos han estado más de raro de lo usual," Rukia masculló, mientras mirando un latido de la vena en su cabeza. Eso no podría ser saludable…

"… y yo fui de todas manera a la Sociedad del Alma a preguntarle a tu atrancado hermano si me daba el permiso, porque yo pense en los dos con esas cosas tradicionales y todo lo que tu puedes decir es que te vas a desmayar!"

"¿Le preguntaste a nii-sama?" ella preguntó débilmente. Él cabeceó, mientras mirando furioso. "¿El anillo de tu madre?"

Ichigo se dio una bofetada en la cabeza. "Ah maldicion, yo me olvidé de esa parte." Él excavó en su bolsillo, y sacó el anillo con un delicado oro y con un diamante pequeño pero luminoso. Qué entonces él empujó hacia su dedo.

"Por lo menos encaja," él murmuró, la caricia suave de sus dedos en su mano en contraste en el ceño feroz que todavía gobernó encima de su cara. Rukia miró fijamente a sus manos unidas.

"Ese poema," su voz era insegura, y ella estaba muy disgustada con ese hecho, "¿Es realmente como tu me ves?"

"Diablos, no" Ichigo resopló. "Usted eres temperamental, violenta, y siempre me das un puntapié. La mujer que él está describiendo es como una gentil mañana de Mayo. Tu eres como una miserable ola de calor de julio, que trae una ligera tormenta por la noche." Su mueca era arrogante. "Que me gusta siempre ligerar." **(n/k: les explicaré esta parte para los q no hayan entendido, el se retracto de lo dicho en su poema, para fastidiarla, diciendo q era como el verano de Julio, y al final le dijo, q el siempre la apaciguaba )**

Esa mueca saco a Rukia de su catalepsia. E hizo un puño con la mano(la mano izquierda claro) y le pego en el estomago. No demasiado duro, ella no lo queria herido. Cuando el se tambaleó hacia atrás, ella se lanzó sobre él, mientras enrollando sus piernas alrededor de el y plantando un beso feroz en sus labios. Ichigo se tambaleo de nuevo y cayeron en el pasto girando en este. La llamó perra, pero todavía la protegió de la caida con su cuerpo. Esa era una de las cosas que amó de él.

"eres un idiota" girando su cabeza, riéndose

"Bastante posiblemente," él estaba con la misma mueca arrogante. Él los hizo rodar para que ella se quedara bajo de él. Sus dedos, que tienen callos y cicatrices de las peleas, suavemente empujó su pelo atrás y arrastró abajo el lado de su cara, mientras rastreando sus rasgos suavemente. Su respiración cogió cuando él bajo a su cuello.

Él bajó sus labios para acariciar su oreja suavemente. "Rukia, yo voy a necesitar un sí antes de que yo te bese realmente."

Sus ojos se cerraron cuando sus labios se deslizaron encima de su cara, sus mejillas, sien, y frente, antes de resbalar abajo y cepillar ligeramente contra su cuello. Rukia tragó, y entonces cabeceó bruscamente. **(n/k:osea ella dijo q si pero con la cabeza)**

"Bueno eso es bastante." Y con eso, Ichigo inclinó su cabeza para un beso lento, y profundo.

Cuando su sanidad volvió** (n/k:se refiere a ser cuerdo de nuevo xD) **(como él a menudo hace cuando tu estás en un parque público y alguna señora vieja camina por ahi y lo llama un pervertido), ellos quedan juntos en el césped, la cabeza de Rukia que queda en el hombro de Ichigo, buscando a través de los cerezos florecidos el cielo azul. **(n/k: que hermosa imagen ToT)**

"Si tu les dices a Renji o a tu hermano sobre el soneto, te mataré."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/ren is a bird:**

¡Y, hecho! La historia que giraba en mi cabeza una noche. ¡ espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

El poema es el Soneto 18 de Shakespeare, un poema muy bonito y de alguna manera extrañamente destinado para el carácter de Rukia. Desde que aprendi que a Ichigo le gusta Shakespeare, yo me lo he imaginado recitando esos poemas cuando el es romántico con Rukia. Claro, yo también imagino que esa clase de esfuerzos fallarían y se sentiría miserablemente como él lo hizo en esta historia.

N/Kaoru:

Bien aquí termine de traducir este grandioso fic que a mi me gusta mucho y espero que a ustedes tb les haya gustado, quiero decirles que la parte que mas me costaba traducir era el poema ya que es complicado traducir poemas, pero mi grandioso primo que adoro mucho, y que me ayuda mucho con estos problemas de traducción, me dijo q mejor buscara el poema en Internet traducido, asi que el poema no lo traduci yo, pero bueno, ya no tengo nada mas que decir, solo les dire, porfavor reviews

Ademas avisenme cualquier error, y etc…

PD: ahh, lo q les decia de q no terminaba aquí, es porq, ren is a bird, escribio otro fic, el cual traducire pronto, talvez la otra semana, o cuando tenga tiempo libre .

PD2: perdon por los errores ortografico, despues de volver a revisarlo, despues de q Aussa me aviso de unos pequeños detalles, q no me habia fijado, porq me estaban presionando para q apagara el compu, los arregle, pero a lo mejor me quedan unos cuantos errores, si es asi sorry, y me avisan oK. ah y por ultimo gracias Aussa por avisarme.


End file.
